This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The major focuses are anthrax toxin and virulence factors from other high priority pathogens and emerging diseases, and their interactions with host factors, as well as host proteins involved in cell migration and inflammation. The work involves ab initio structure determination by MAD phasing, studies of protein-inhibitor complexes for rational drug design, and complexes with neutralizing antibodies for designing immune therapeutics.